Destroying the future
by Blackhole116
Summary: A demon from the future is trying to break Leo and Piper up, but why? please r & r. I have added to this chapter
1. Default Chapter

Destroying the future: Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here except for Cyonique. 

The Source: What makes you think you, a mere dreamweaver, can destroy her when some of the greatest demons ever in existence have failed. 

Cyonique: I'm not going to destroy her I'm going to prevent her from ever existing. I just need you to send me back to 2002.  

The Source: You better succeed if you want to live. 

A cloud of smoke appeared and teleported Cyonique seventeen years back in time. 

The dreamweaver gave Phoebe a dream that she (Cyonique) was going to die, and then turned up at the manor saying that she needed the charmed ones help. Naturally they agreed that she should stay with them. 

They called Leo and he orbed in. 

Piper: Hi honey 

Leo: Hi honey, Hi everybody so what is it? 

Phoebe: I had a vision of Cyonique dying and then she showed up asking for help. 

Leo: What did the demon in your dream look like? 

Phoebe: well I …I..I don't remember 

Prue: (Oh yeah she's alive by the way) What do you mean you don't remember? 

Phoebe: I don't know its like someone has wiped my memory. 

Leo: Maybe it was the demon I'll go ask the elders. 

Cyonique: But I'd feel safer if you would stay, I'm sorry but I feel a lot more comfortable around Whitelighters than witches. 

Leo: ok I guess I can stay for a while, while you get settled in. 

He said unsurely. 

---------

Piper: I might be being paranoid but don't you think Cyonique is following Leo around a little too much? 

Phoebe: Are you kidding, she's been flirting with him like there is no tomorrow; if that was Cole I would have already had a talk with her. 

Piper: But Leo isn't the kind of guy to look at other women you know? 

Phoebe: Yeah I suppose you are right. Everything will be okay. 

Piper: I hope so, its just I have a weird feeling about this. 

--------- 

Leo: So Cyonique where do you come from? 

Cyonique: I'm sure where you come from would be a much more interesting topic. 

Leo: Well I was born in 1924…

Cyonique: I know Leo, I know a lot about you everyone does where I come from. 

She interrupted him. 

Leo: Okay then. 

Cyonique: Don't stop talking you have such a beautiful voice. 

Leo: (Somewhat bemused) Well what would you like to talk about? 

Cyon: Why don't you tell me how your relationship with Piper is going, I suppose the elders are interfering as always?  

Leo: Actually they are becoming less interfering after the wedding. They are actually more concerned about Phoebe and Cole now. 

Cyon: Of course they are, he is an upper level demon. 

---------- 

Night, Piper and Leo's bedroom. Piper is tossing and turning in her sleep. 

Piper: No, no. 

Fade in to the dream she is having: She seems to be in a doorway that she cant get through. Leo is in the middle of the room. There is another version of herself and also a little child of about five sitting on the floor crying. Leo is yelling at everyone. What he is saying is unintelligible but the other her seems to be very afraid for some reason. 

Leo: Piper, wake up honey. (He gently shakes her.) 

Piper: What, er wha 

Leo: You were having a bad dream, its okay. 

Piper: I know, it couldn't have been true. 

But for some reason unknown to herself she tensed up as she tried to find comfort in her husband's arms. 


	2. Who's good and who's evil

Chapter two: Who's good and who's evil? 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here except Cyonique. 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews they really encourage me. 

Next morning, Kitchen, the Halliwells, Leo, Cole, and Cyonique are all there. 

Prue: Do you have any idea why this demon is after you? 

Cyon: I'm really not sure, but I know that only the charmed ones are powerful enough to defeat it. 

Piper: Leo do you think you could ask the elders again whether they know anything? 

Leo: Okay, but I don't think it will help. The elders had no clue, they hadn't even sensed any demon activity. 

(He orbs out.) 

Cole: I'll go down there and try to find something. 

Phoebe: Okay, be careful. (He shimmers) 

Piper: Do you think this is the type of demon that possesses people? 

Cyon: I don't think so, why? 

Piper: I just had this really strange dream, and I felt like it was true. 

Phoebe: What was the dream about? 

Piper: Oh it was nothing, probably wasn't even important.  

Prue: Well there is no harm in telling us then is there. 

Piper: I hardly remember any of the details; I was standing in a doorway … 

Cyonique smiled as she wiped the dream she had planted, from Pipers memory.  

Piper: … I don't know I just have this really strong feeling that something is terribly wrong. 

A loud crash is heard from outside. Everyone rushes outside preparing for a demon. There is a girl who looks about sixteen, we can see the noise came from her knocking a trashcan over. 

Prue: Who are you? (She lifts her arm getting ready to use her telekinesis on the girl.) 

Girl: I'm Ann, you don't need to use your powers on me I'm on your side. 

Piper: (A little suspicious) How can we help you? 

Ann: I think that it would help me greatly if I could be of help to you. 

Prue: What are you doing here anyway? 

Ann: To be honest I was watching you. 

Prue: You mean you were spying. 

Ann: Well yes, you weren't supposed to meet me, if I told you much of myself the consequences could be dire. 

Phoebe: Why don't you come in? 

Prue: What, Phoebe, she could be a demon. 

Piper: I don't think she is. I mean I feel like there is a connection. 

Cyon: (A tad panicky) But she could be helping the demon that is trying to kill me. 

Phoebe: I'm sure that if she was we would be able to find out before any harm came to you. 

Ann: Who is she? 

Prue: An innocent we are protecting. So are you going to come in or not? 

Ann: Yes, thank you. 

--------- 

Leo: So how much can you tell us that wont affect the future? 

Ann: All I can say is that I have come from the future to stop a demon that has come to destroy the future. 

Phoebe: Well we will try to help as much as we can. 

Ann: I was spying to see if there had been any demon attacks recently. 

Piper: Well there is a demon after Cyonique but it has not attacked. 

Ann: That is good there is still time, but it will need to attack soon if it intends to do what the ancients believe it does. 

Phoebe: The ancients? 

Ann: I have already said too much. Just stay aware. 

--------- 

Night, Prue, Leo, Piper and Cyonique are asleep. Phoebe and Cole are downstairs watching a late night movie. Ann comes downstairs for a snack. 

Phoebe: Hey Ann what are you doing down here? 

Ann: I'm just getting a snack, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. 

Phoebe: Its okay you didn't, you can join us if you want. 

Ann: Thank you but I'll decline; I wouldn't want to intrude. (She goes to make a sandwich.) 

--------- 

Piper and Leo's bedroom. Leo is having a bad dream. We fade in on the dream; Piper and Dan are sitting in a restaurant at a table for two there are candles on the table and Dan's hands are on top of Piper's in the middle of the table: 

Dan: I'm so happy I have you back, I'll treat you right you know. 

Piper: I can't believe I chose Leo over you, he's always away and he makes no money so he never took me to lovely places like this. 

Dan: I would find a way of bringing you here if I had money or not. Someone with your beauty belongs in beautiful places like this. 

--------- 

Ann: I made sandwiches for you guys as well. (She has become slightly translucent but in the dim light it is unnoticeable.) 

Phoebe: Thank you Ann (As she hands them sandwiches they notice that her fingers are becoming see-through.) 

Cole: Is there something wrong with your hands? 

(She looks at her hands but doesn't appear to be very shocked.) 

Ann: Excuse me I have to do something. (She leaves rather abruptly and runs up the stairs.) 

--------- 

Ann approaches the room Cyonique is sleeping in quietly and opens the door. There is a dark blue cloud hovering over Cyonique's head and a dark purple and dark red mist swirling out of it. 

Ann held her hand next to the cloud a silverish glow came out of it and the cloud evaporated into nothing. She then felt weak and had to hold onto the dresser to steady herself. 

Ann: I had my suspicions it was you. 

--------- 

Leo's dream: 

Piper and Dan are sitting on a sofa and Dan is leaning in to kiss her. Suddenly it becomes a blur and the dream evaporates away. 

--------- 

Cyon: (Laughing mildly) Oh how the mighty has fallen, you are weak here and your powers hardly work at all. 

Ann: (Who was now as opaque as any person.) I highly doubt that you will succeed with this, especially with me here. 

Cyon: But you can't even tell them who you are and you're powers are useless here. They will also believe me more than you because I have a concrete story and Phoebe saw herself me being attacked. 

Ann: I have my ways. How do you think I became who I am today? Well I mean in the future. 

Cyon: Maybe I will give Phoebe a dream/premonition of you attacking me that should be interesting. 

TBC 


	3. Beware of the dreams

Chapter three: Beware of the dreams. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters. 

Next morning. 

Leo: (Nervously.) Uh, Cole can I ask you a favour? 

Cole: A whitelighter asking a demon a favour now that's new. 

Leo begins to fidget. 

Cole: Ask then. 

Leo: Well I was wondering if, maybe I could, if it wouldn't be too much trouble 

Cole: Spit it out Leo. 

Leo: Can I borrow some money? 

Cole: Borrow? And how exactly would you pay me back. How much do you need?

Leo: Would 80$ be okay? 

Cole: Sure, what do you need it for? 

Leo: I thought of taking Piper somewhere. I think she is getting tired of going out in the above.  

Cole: You need at least 200 for that. (He takes 200$ out of his wallet.) 

Leo: You carry that much in your wallet. 

Cole: I'm a lawyer I make a lot of money. 

Leo: Well thank you. A demon being generous wonders will never cease. 

Cole: I'm not being generous, I'm just afraid that if Piper and you broke up Victor's "you are so unworthy of my daughter" speeches would start getting directed to me. 

Leo: That man has serious whitelighter issues. 

--------- 

That evening. A restaurant, Leo and Piper are there. 

Piper: How are you paying for this? 

Leo: Never mind about that, just order and enjoy the meal. 

Piper: This was a great surprise. 

Leo: Piper, if you ever feel unhappy about anything in our relationship I want you to tell me okay? 

Piper: What are you talking about Leo 

Leo: I know you have always wanted our relationship to be more normal but that is most of the time not going to be possible and when you are upset over not being able to do something I think it would be best if we talked instead of keeping it to yourself. 

Piper: Where is all this coming from? 

Leo: I just had this feeling that you were unhappy with something. 

Piper: Honey, is that why you did all this? I may like our relationship to be more normal but if I hadn't already accepted that it can't be I wouldn't have married you. I'm perfectly happy with our relationship. 

Leo: But if ever you aren't… 

Piper: You will be the first I tell, I promise. 

(They kiss) 

Piper: And I thought I was supposed to be the insecure one here. 

--------- 

Night, Phoebe's bedroom. Fade into Phoebe's dream: 

Its black and white to make it seem like a premonition. Cyonique is in a corner it appears she is being attacked. 

--------- 

Ann has done a spell so that she can sense the dream connections. She senses that a dream is being weaved into Phoebe's mind so she heads for the room Cyonique is sleeping in. 

--------- 

Phoebe's dream: 

We see a hand that shoots an energy ball at Cyonique. 

--------- 

Ann enters Cyonique's bedroom and holds her hand next to the hovering blue cloud. Her powers are now very weak and nothing happens. 

--------- 

Phoebe's dream: 

Cyonique's attacker is approaching her, it is as though we are looking through Cyonique's eyes as first we see the attackers feet, and then look up to see the attackers legs, and then the body.  The picture is going towards the face.  

--------- 

Ann persists and eventually the cloud evaporates. But she doesn't know if it was in time. 

--------- 

Phoebe's dream: 

We see the attackers neck and the picture is about to focus on the attackers face. But suddenly it blurs and evaporates. 

---------  

Next morning, kitchen Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo are there. 

Prue: So how was last night? 

Piper: Oh, it was wonderful (Smiling at Leo) but I think it will be a one off. That way it will stay special and who could say no to dates in the above anyway. Who needs normal when we have heaven. 

Phoebe: Glad to hear it. 

(Cole shimmers in.) 

Cole: I have been looking all over the underworld and I can't find any plans of demons that are trying to attack. 

Ann: The demon is from the future you won't be able to find plans in the underworld now. 

Phoebe: That reminds me I had a premonition of a demon attacking Cyonique. 

Piper: Did you see what it looked like? 

Phoebe: It was in human form but the premonition stopped before I saw its face. 

(Ann let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and smiled victoriously at Cyonique.) 

--------- 

Ann arranged some candles and other things in the room she was staying in. She had decided to send a message to her father in the future asking him to advise her on the situation. She had many advisers that she could send a message to but she felt that this time it would be best to ask her dad. She wrote on a piece of paper burnt it and then said a spell. 

--------- 

Mid-day Phoebe and Piper are sitting around chatting. 

Phoebe: So who do you think Ann is? 

Piper: I don't know, I think she's probably someone we know in the future. Maybe that was why she was sent here to help us. 

Phoebe: She must be very powerful if she was sent to help the charmed ones to defeat this demon. 

Piper: Not necessarily maybe she just has a lot of knowledge of this demon; maybe she has fought it in the future. 

Phoebe: Hey, do you know anyone with a child called Ann?   

Piper: I don't think so but that might not be her real name. I feel a connection to her even though we've only known her for four days. 

--------- 

Ann is sitting in her room. Something silver begins materialising, it takes the shape of a human without facial features. Just like she initially did when she transported back in time. After a few minutes the person began to solidify and turn completely back into his human self. He wore a cloak that swept the floor and was white in colour it was tied around the persons neck with a silver rope, a piece of silver rope also held the large hood in place. 

Ann: Father, what brings you here. (She said it calmly and composedly even though she was excited, she hadn't seen him in a year.) 

Her father: I received your message and after much contemplation decided to come and take you back to 2019. 

Ann: But I need to make sure that Cyonique is stopped. 

Father: You can do nothing more than warn them. Your powers are very weak here, and if Cyonique convinces them that you are a demon then you wont even be able to warn them. Besides some demons have heard that you left to come to the past and the ancients fear that anarchy may break out. 

Ann: Do you think a warning will be sufficient? 

Father: Definitely. 

--------- 

Ann has gathered everyone except for Cyonique downstairs. She turns the TV off that Phoebe is watching and gets the groups attention. 

Ann: The time has come for me to leave, and I wish to say goodbye. 

Phoebe: Aww so soon. 

Piper: Will you come back again if we need you? 

Ann: if it looks as though you may not last what this demon intends on putting you through I will. But from what I have seen your bonds are very strong. 

Prue: We will all miss you. 

Ann: I will miss all of you greatly as well. 

Leo: (Who has been the only one to notice the person standing by Ann's side, the person is wearing a cloak and hood so no one can see his face.) Who are you if you don't mind me asking? 

Ann: He has just come to take me back to the time in which I belong. 

Ann then gives everyone a goodbye hug. 

Ann: (While hugging Prue, she whispers so only the person she is talking to can hear.) Your sisters may not always need you. But when they do be honest, and see the truth in them and in yourself. (While hugging Phoebe) This may be cliché but I believe it is apt, there is a light at the end of the tunnel, always remember. (While hugging Cole) Have faith in the good; there is always another chance if you believe. 

Cole: (Interrupting, in a harsh whisper) What are you talking about I would never think of turning back to evil! 

Ann: In years to come you will understand. (While hugging Piper, a tear slides down her cheek.) Beware of the dreams and beware of things seeming to be what they are not. (While hugging Leo) Stay strong and beware of the dreams. 

She stood next to the person wearing the cloak. 

Ann: Goodbye everyone. 

Ann and the person beside her held pale blue crystals in front of themselves and chanted a spell, they turned silver then split into many little bubbles of silver and disappeared. 

A/N: Will continue if I get reviews. Also I'm deciding whether Ann comes back or not so I'd like your opinions whether you want her to come back or not.  


	4. Feeding on insecurities

Chapter four:  Feeding on insecurities. 

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I love your opinions and ideas. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters. 

Cole and Phoebe are alone downstairs. Phoebe is staring into space. 

Cole: Penny for your thoughts. 

Phoebe: I was just wondering who Ann was. 

Cole: Well we can be sure that she isn't one of our kids. Did you hear how posh she spoke? 

Phoebe: She didn't speak posh. 

Cole: Yes she did. Like when she said "Take me back to the time where I belong." Anyone else would have just said "Take me back to my time." 

Phoebe: That doesn't make her posh. 

Cole: Whatever you say. I've learnt that it's no use arguing with a Halliwell. 

--------- 

Leo and Piper are alone upstairs. 

Piper: Do you think you know who Ann was? 

Leo: What? 

Piper: You have been really quite since she left, are you trying to figure out who she might be? 

Leo: Well I just had a thought, I'm not sure if I'm right but I think Ann might be Melinda. 

Piper: I suppose she could be, it would make sense. But is there anything in particular that makes you think it could be Melinda? 

Leo: Well like you said all the pieces seem to fit together; there's that feeling of a connection and it would make sense for her to come to help. But also that person that was with her when she was leaving. 

Piper: Okay now you've lost me, how did he make you think it was Melinda? 

Leo: I think it might have been the future me. 

Piper: What, why do you think that? 

Leo: His cloak had an E embroidered on it at the bottom, I do that it's the first letter of my mothers name, Eleanor. It was also in the same style and colour I usually use. 

Piper: Now that's interesting. 

--------- 

Night, Piper and Leo's bedroom. 

Fade into Piper's dream: She is alone in a room that is completely white, she is sitting on a white stool and playing a harp. The only other piece of furniture in the room is a similar stool that stands in the centre of the room it is a little higher than the stool she is sat upon and it is golden. Upon it is the lamp that the whitelighters gave her and Leo for a wedding present. Suddenly the walls start echoing Leo's voice saying: "It is symbolic of the flame of our eternal love." It sounded just like Leo had when he said it. Then Leo entered the room and gently pushed the lamp off the stool it fell to the floor with a crash. "You put out the flame" he said to Piper and then vanished. Piper noticed that she was still playing the harp but sound was no longer coming from it, then she noticed an inscription on it. It was written in blood red letters _"If music be the food of love, play on."_

--------- 

Next day about lunchtime. Leo has gotten a call from the elders and has just orbed out. 

Phoebe: Okay Piper spill. 

Piper: What, what are you talking about Phoebe? 

Phoebe: You've been on edge and miserable all day, not to mention you have been acting extra weird around Leo. 

Piper: It's probably nothing and I have not been acting weird around Leo. (Phoebe gives her a look) Okay maybe a little weird, but I'll be okay tomorrow I promise. 

Phoebe: Okay but you better be okay tomorrow, if you're not you are gonna have to tell me what's wrong. 

Piper: It's a deal. 

(Time lapse of about ½ an hour.) 

Piper: Hey Phoebe, could you make me a cup of tea. 

Phoebe: You never drink the tea I make and you haven't been able to hold a conversation for more than 10 seconds in this past half hour. We are talking about what's wrong now. 

Piper: (Sighs) I think maybe the elders are trying to take Leo away again. 

Phoebe: Why do you think they will take Leo away; they let you get married didn't they. 

Piper: I don't know maybe they just changed their minds. 

Phoebe: But what has happened to make you think this? 

Piper: I had this dream. 

Phoebe: You're getting this worked up over a dream, it was probably just totally random just your subconscious remembering other times. 

Piper: I suppose you are right. 

--------- 

Next night, Piper and Leo's bedroom, Fade into Piper's dream: She is in the front part of the manor it's decorated the way it was for her wedding and she is wearing her wedding dress. She is in her body but has no say over what it does it is merely reliving the days events. Then the bike crashed through the wedding and before she knew it she had said it "We're not meant to be." But this time instead of running out the door Leo held her back, all others seemed to be frozen in time. "You were right, I should have listened but I was too busy watching my heart being ripped out." Then to her utter horror she saw him holding his heart in his hand, blood was streaming down his arm. Blood was streaming down everywhere, even his face. 

Leo: You don't get it do you? (His voice was so spiteful Piper felt her blood freeze.) This isn't about the elders taking me away or anything like that, it's about me wanting to leave you! 

Piper: Why do you want to leave me? (She said in a quiet whisper.) 

Leo: That doesn't matter now, it's the end. 

With all the blood loss he falls to the floor. 

Piper: (Crying.) Leo, no Leo, I love you, don't leave me, I love you Leo. 

Leo: What you feel for me isn't love it's dependency, shallow pathetic dependency, you don't care about me at all, only about you being happy. 

Piper: What are you talking about? 

Leo: Everything always has to be the way you want it. 

His breath was getting erratic; she could tell he was going to die soon. 

Piper: (Not knowing what else to say) Leo, I love you. 

Leo: And I despise you, I might act all happy on the outside but I despise you remember that. 

Then he died and the dream ended. Piper woke she was shivering in pain and panic, she was drenched in sweat and was sobbing loudly. This woke Leo. 

Leo: Hey what's the matter? (He said gently. He put his arms around Piper and held her.) 

Piper: It was only a dream. (She said quietly to herself.) 

Leo: Yes, it was only a dream. 

Piper: It was only a dream. (She said trying to reassure herself but it seemed as if the "Only" didn't fit in that sentence. She wanted Leo to tell her he loved her, but she didn't want to ask him to because what if he said no? She knew it sounded silly but she couldn't help think it. What if he said no?) 

Leo: Calm down Piper, sh, sh. Come on honey, calm down. 

Piper tried but she couldn't calm herself at all, she tried to talk but all that came out were choked sobs. 

Piper: Leo 

Leo: What is it? (Leo was really worried now, maybe the dream was supernatural.) 

Piper: Tell me you love me. 

Leo: I love you more than you could ever imagine. 

Piper: Tell me again. 

Leo began whispering, "I love you" over and over in Piper's ear like a mantra, he could tell it was calming her greatly. 

Piper smiled lovingly at Leo and closed her eyes, it was amazing how he could always make her feel better. With the words still being whispered in her ears she slipped into a peaceful sleep. 

Leo was still whispering, "I love you" when he fell into a dream world. Piper's pain had given Cyonique more power, so she could send a dream to Leo as well. Fade into Leo's dream: 

He is still whispering I love you, the room is completely white, another man is standing in the middle of the room. His back is facing Leo so he can't see his face. 

Man: But she no longer loves you, that's why she cries. She realises what she is missing out on. 

Leo: Daniel. 

Dan: (Turning around.) Leo. 

Leo: I am very sure that Piper loves me and we are destined to be together. 

Dan: Oh really are you sure? 

Leo: I don't feel the need to prove our love to her ex boyfriend.  

Dan: You know she was my wife in many past lives. 

Leo: Well this was the first life where she had real choice in the matter, and look who she chose. 

Dan: Just because she married you it doesn't mean she chose you. 

Piper walks over from somewhere. She kisses Dan on the cheek. 

Piper: You know he's right Leo. 

The dream ends. 

--------- 

Next morning, Leo and Piper are in the kitchen having breakfast. 

Leo: You will tell me if anything is wrong right? 

Piper: Leo nothing is wrong okay. 

Leo: Okay but if something, anything, comes up. 

Piper: I told you Leo I will tell you. 

Leo: Okay then. 

--------- 

Piper and Leo had many dreams over the next few days, several of them recurring. Here are some of them: 

Piper's dream: She was sitting in the manor she knew it was about ten years later. Leo had clipped his wings so he could spend more time with her and their children. 

Leo came in and she could see his misery in his eyes. And a version of herself that looked ten years older came through the door. They were arguing. 

Piper: I know there is a lot wrong with our marriage, what I can't understand is why you are so reluctant to work through things. 

Leo: I am willing to work through our problems but I can't help the way I feel. 

Piper: And how do you feel? 

Leo: Lost. 

Piper: (Annoyed) What are you talking about now? 

Leo: Clipping my wings.

Piper: Why do you always go back to that in every argument, just because you are upset about that it doesn't give you an excuse for every argument. Especially when it was your decision. 

Leo: I go back to it because it's the cause of most the arguments. I'm a little more than upset over it, being a whitelighter was my entire life for more than sixty years. It wasn't my decision I had to clip my wings; I had to spend more time with the children especially with you off with business all the time.    

Piper: How dare you say this is my fault! (She has her hands raised in anger and frustration and before she realises it Leo has blown into a million pieces, blood has flown everywhere and there are streams of blood on the walls.) 

Piper: (Kneeling by the scattered remains of her husband.) Leo, no I didn't mean to, come back you have to come back, no…

Dream ends. 

Leo's dream: Leo and Piper are fighting a demon. Leo thrusts a dagger towards the demon but the demon pulls Piper in front of himself as a shield and the dagger impales Piper in the stomach and she falls to the floor. 

Leo: (Kneeling next to Piper trying to heal her.) No, Piper you have to stay awake…

Unnoticed by Leo the demon has picked up the dagger and swiftly decapitates Leo. The dream focuses on the dagger and we see there is a message carved into it, "You shall lead to each others destruction." 

Dream ends. 

Piper's dream: Piper is standing outside a school with a little girl. 

Girl: When is daddy going to be here? 

Piper: He's not coming sweetie; he's busy. 

Girl: But he promised he'd come I've been practising real hard for the play. He always misses everything. 

Piper: I know he misses a lot but you know he can't help it; demons don't exactly work on a schedule. 

Girl: I know but he is never ever here. (Tears stream down her cheeks.) 

Dream ends. 

--------- 

It's one week later after all the dreams Leo and Piper are a bit on edge with each other they both feel something is wrong with the relationship. Piper is really worried and concerned but Leo has faith that they will pull through whatever is going on. They have had a few small fights because of the dreams but neither has told each other –or anyone else- about the dreams they have been having. 

--------- 

A couple more days later: The small fights are getting bigger, they have just had one huge fight and Piper has stormed out of the house. 

Prue: (After a couple of minutes.) I know you are angry but I still think you should go after her. 

Leo: I'm not angry with her, I'm angry at the whole situation. I hate these fights we've been having. 

Prue: Well I'm sure fights are all a regular part of marriage. 

Leo: I know, I'll go after her in a while to give her some time to cool off. 

--------- 

Piper is sitting on a park bench thinking: 

Why hasn't he come after me? He doesn't care about me anymore. (The dreams had brought back all the insecurities, inadequacies and inferiority she had felt in high school. A couple of the dreams had even been set in high school. Of course she hadn't realised it was these that was making her feel this way.) Maybe all these dreams I've been having are warning signs that the relationship is not going to work. Of course it isn't, he doesn't love me anymore. 

(Leo orbs in.) 

Piper: (Annoyed) What do you want? 

Leo: I want to sort this mess out. 

Piper: I think there is only one way of doing that. 

Leo: What? 

Piper: I want a divorce.    


	5. overcomming unseen obstacles

Chapter five: Overcoming unseen obstacles.  (For lack of being able to come up with better name.) 

A/N: If anyone has lost the track of time on this here is the time scale: It's exactly two weeks since Cyonique showed up, 13 days since Ann showed up and 10 days since she left. And about five seconds since Piper said, "I want a divorce." 

Disclaimer: I own none of the charmed characters. 

Back at the Manor, Cole and Phoebe are convincing Prue that she should go on a date with this guy who she met a few days ago who has just called and asked her out. 

Phoebe: Come on Prue, I know you like him and we all know you really need to get back into the dating game. 

Prue: I don't know I mean so much is going on right now. 

Phoebe: We are the charmed ones there is always so much going on. 

Cole: Yeah Prue with that attitude you're going to die lonely. 

Prue: But there is a lot going on, we have a demon after us, one powerful enough to destroy the course of the future, not to mention the one after Cyonique and we know nothing about either of the demons. Then there are all the problems Leo and Piper are going through. 

Phoebe: Piper can look after herself and if we haven't found anything on the demons so far we aren't going to find anything yet. Just go and have fun. 

Prue: You aren't going to take no for an answer here are you?

Phoebe: No so you might as well give up. 

Prue: I'll go call him back and tell him I'll meet him then. 

(Phoebe watches her dial.)

Prue: Okay I'm not letting you listen. 

--------- 

Leo: What did you just say? 

Piper: You heard me. 

Leo: But Piper we have to try to work through this, I'm sure we can. 

Piper: I think it would be best if we stopped fooling ourselves and just ended our marriage. 

Leo: Are you telling me after we were so determined not to let the elders stop us from being together you are willing to give up because of a few marital spats? 

Piper: This isn't about just a few marital spats everything is just wrong.

Leo: Piper…

Piper: Leo, just let things be and accept that this is the end. 

Leo: (At a loss) Okay fine. (He orbs out.) 

Piper just sits there thinking and staring blankly. 

--------- 

Evening, Prue is at P3 waiting for her date who's name is Marc. She sees him approaching. 

Prue: Hi, so where are we going for dinner? 

Marc: That's a surprise. 

Prue: Well why don't you tell me, I won't mind about ruining the surprise. 

Marc: But it wont be the same if it's not. 

Prue: Don't take this the wrong way but I really don't like surprises. 

Marc: I promise you'll love it. 

Prue: Well okay then. (She gets into his car.)  

---------  

At the manor, Cole and Phoebe are getting ready for a quiet night in watching videos. 

Cole: So what do you want to watch first, and don't say "Kill it before it dies" because I'm not watching that again. 

(Silence.) 

Cole: Phoebe, what do you want to see? 

Phoebe: What? 

Cole: Movies. 

Phoebe: Oh, I'm sorry honey I'm not really in the mood. I'm worried about where Piper is. 

Cole: I thought Prue was supposed to be the obsessive worrier, Piper will be fine she probably sorted things out with Leo and they probably went off somewhere together. 

Phoebe: But usually Piper would have told us where she was going, maybe I should call Leo. 

Cole: (Sighing.) All that will do is get Piper mad at you for interrupting them. 

Phoebe: But I can't just sit here and do nothing, I feel like I need to be doing something to find her. 

Cole: Well then you might as well call Leo even if it's only to calm your nerves. 

Phoebe: Yeah I will, sorry about ruining our plans. 

Cole: That's okay we can watch movies any time. 

Phoebe calls Leo and he orbs in she can tell by the look on his face that something is very wrong. 

Phoebe: Where's Piper is she okay? 

Leo mumbles something incoherent. 

Cole: What's: um blub la bur 

Leo: She says our marriage is over. 

Phoebe: Oh my god, what happened? 

Leo: I don't know. 

Cole: Well are you just going to stay here and wait for something to happen? 

Leo: I'm hoping she is going to change her mind, I mean she did this at our wedding I'm hoping she is just flipping out again. 

Cole: See this is the problem with marrying paranoid people. 

Phoebe: You must have done something Leo. 

Cole: He hadn't done anything when she left him at the altar.  

Phoebe: What are you going to do Leo? 

Leo: Wait until she is ready to talk. 

Cole: So she wants to get a divorce for no apparent reason and you're not the slightest bit angry? 

Leo: I'm upset but there is no point in getting angry. 

Phoebe: I guess waiting is all we can do, I'm sure you guys will work this out. 

--------- 

Marc: Okay you can open your eyes. 

Prue: (They are in a secluded beautiful wooded area, with flowers and a stream and a few rocks that would be good for sitting on.) Oh, wow, this place is amazing. 

Marc: Well I come here so often and have to wait so long I just found this place one day. 

Prue: What do you mean? 

(Marc got a picnic basket out of his car and then some candles.) 

Marc: Why don't you set this up and I will go and find out if everything is all right. 

Prue was curious and followed him down a path they approached a sign that said Customer service desk and a few yards ahead she saw a small building. As Marc entered the building Prue caught up to him. 

Prue: What is this place? 

Marc: I knew you would follow me. (Prue then spots something.) 

Prue: Skydiving! You brought me to a place to do skydiving I can't believe this. 

Marc: Oh, come on, you won't know whether you like it if you don't try. 

Prue: I'm sorry I'm just not the type of person to do this. 

Marc: Well I've got all dinner to convince you. 

Prue: You'd have a better chance of bringing Elvis back to life. 

(Time lapse two hours.) 

Prue: I can't believe I'm doing this, this is something my sister Phoebe would do not me. 

Marc: Well there's a first time for everything, and I told you I could convince you. 

Prue: Well I still doubt whether I'll be able to jump out of this plane. 

Marc: Don't worry you'll be having so much fun as soon as you jump out you won't have time to worry. 

--------- 

Phoebe: Leo why don't you use your witch radar to find Piper, she might be hurt. 

Cole: If she is talking about divorce she probably is hurt. 

Phoebe: I meant physically. 

Leo: I would sense if she was hurt I know it's late but I'm sure she's okay, she probably just wants time to think things over. 

--------- 

Prue and Marc have just landed. 

Prue: I can't believe I just did that, it was amazing. 

Marc: Didn't I say you would enjoy yourself. 

Prue: So how many times have you been skydiving? 

Marc: I've been going for years. 

Piper is walking around. 

Piper's thoughts: It's going to be pitch black soon; I should probably go back home. I'm sure they must be worried but Leo will be there I don't think I can face him right now. Anything could happen at this time of night it's too dangerous to be walking around here. But I don't want to have to deal with Leo now I need a night to think about. 

(Piper continued to argue with herself for a while and then decided that the chances of something happening to her were low and that she would risk it because at that moment she feared having to talk with Leo more than having anything happen to her. She continued to ponder over what she would do about the situation her and Leo were in.) 

--------- 

The door to the manor closed and everyone rushed to it. 

Phoebe: Piper is that you. 

Everyone is disappointed when they see it is Prue. 

Prue: Well it's nice to see you too. What's wrong? 

Phoebe: Piper hasn't come home yet. 

Prue: When did she leave? 

Phoebe: This morning. 

Prue: You mean when she stormed out, you guys haven't seen her since then. Anything could have happened to her; are you forgetting that we have two very powerful demons after us. 

Leo: I would sense if something happened to her. 

Prue looks at Leo she can tell there is something else. 

Prue: What is it? 

Leo: (Sorrowfully.) Piper wants a divorce. 

Prue: What! You can't be serious. 

Time lapse three hours. 

Piper is sitting on some grass watching the sunrise. Piper's thoughts: Everyone will be waking up in a couple of hours. If I go home now I can sneak in get my things and the keys to P3, leave a note and then open up P3 and do some accounts. (She starts on her way home.) 

She opens the door to the manor quietly and goes to the solarium (A/N: Is that what it's called?) to write a note. She notices Leo asleep in a chair so she tiptoes quietly and begins to write the note. She pauses thinking maybe she should talk to Leo now, but then dismisses the thought and continues to write. 

Leo wakes up and spots the note by his side and reads it becoming increasingly disappointed. Leo: (To himself) I couldn't even stay awake for a few measly hours I can't believe I missed her. 

Someone then says: I see you are awake. 

Leo: Piper! 

Piper: I thought of going but I know we have to talk things through. I was just watching you sleep and I realised I can't give all this up. 

Leo: Does that mean you don't want the divorce anymore? 

Piper: I'm not sure. 

Leo: Well I guess we better start talking things through then.  

Piper: I think these fights we've been having aren't ordinary fights there is this profound feeling of something very bad it's had to describe.  

Leo: I know something is going on but I haven't had any feelings like that. 

Piper: I don't think I can talk about it all, firstly I don't know about it all. It is going to take a lot of time. 

Leo: I know it is that is why I had an idea. 

Piper: What is it? 

Leo: I know it is going to take a lot more than a weekend to sort things through, but I think if we went on a weekend away together it would be a good beginning and it would be more helpful as we wouldn't have interruptions all the time from everyone that lives here. 

Piper: I think that's a great idea, do you think it's too late to book a place for this weekend. 

Leo: Why don't we try and see what we can come up with. 

Later that morning everyone is in the kitchen eating breakfast. 

Phoebe: So in all the chaos we didn't get to ask Prue how her date was. 

Prue: It was so great; you guys will never guess what we did. 

Piper: What?   

Prue: We went skydiving. 

Phoebe: YOU went skydiving?! 

Prue: I know I can hardly believe it myself. 

That evening (It's Friday evening.) Piper and Leo are getting ready to go on their weekend away. 

Phoebe: Bye guys, have a great time. 

Piper: Don't phone unless a …

Phoebe: Don't jinx it, if you say a demon attacks it will. 

Leo: I'm sure everything will be fine, and there wont be any demons. Bye. (They leave.) 

--------- 

(Phone rings.) 

Prue: I'll get it. Hello? 

Marc: Hi, it's Marc I was wondering if you would like to go on another date. 

Prue: I would love too, what time and what day?  (The doorbell rings and she goes to open the door. As she is opening the door he says into the phone) 

Marc: How about now? 


	6. Strengthening bonds

Chapter six: Strengthening bonds.

A/N:  I will continue if I get five reviews. I've also numbered Prue and Marc's dates so it doesn't get confusing.    

Disclaimer: I own none of the charmed characters. 

Prue: Marc, what are you doing here? 

Marc: I like spontaneity plus I couldn't wait to see you again. 

Prue: Well I guess I should go get ready then. 

Marc: What you're wearing is perfect though. 

Prue: Okay, where are we going this time and it better not be something you have to be insane to do. 

Marc: (laughs.) Don't worry; I decided that low key would be best tonight. 

--------- 

Hotel Piper and Leo have just entered their room. 

Piper: This place is great. 

Leo: I'm just happy to be away from the manor for a while, and to be alone with you. 

Piper: I think this time alone is just what we need. 

Leo: I think the general ambiance of the manor was just making us stressed like a hypnotic trance. 

Piper: Are you saying the manor was creating all these strange feelings? 

Leo: No but I think you were right when you said this is about more than marital spats. 

Piper: Now that you mention it I did feel a lot more secure about our relationship after spending that night outside. It's probably just all the stress going around with the demons, and there is obvious tension between Phoebe and Cole, also Prue hasn't been all that lucky with relationships. 

Leo: Yeah you are probably right. 

Piper: I've just felt like I can't be sure of anything lately. 

Leo: Anything in particular? 

Piper: (quietly.) Whether you love me. 

--------- 

At the door of the manor. 

(End of second date.)

Prue: Well this was a great date. 

Marc: I think so too. 

Their eyes meet and they look into each other's eyes and move closer, and they share a soft magical kiss. They break apart and just stand smiling at each other. 

Marc: Well I should be going. 

Prue: Okay goodnight, thanks for a great time. 

Marc: Listen I know this might sound pushy, but I'm going to be busy for a few days so I wondering whether we could go out tomorrow night as well. I now this might sound strange because we've only known each other for a few days but I want to see you as much as I can. 

Prue: I don't think that sounds strange at all I feel that connection as well. 

--------- 

Leo: I don't know how to convince you that I do love you, after all we've been through if you still think that I don't love you. I don't think there is anything I can say or do that will convince you. 

Piper: It is only recently I have started to feel this way, it's like I'm in high school again. 

Leo: Well then I'll just have to remind you how far you are from high school right now. 

Piper: I do think we can make everything all right; I just need to find my self-belief and my belief in you again. 

(They continued talking and before they realised it the sun was rising, their attention was drawn towards the window as the first rays of daylight streamed through.) 

Piper: I can't believe we talked through the entire night. I don't even remember the sun setting. 

Leo: Well I think it did us a lot of good, I can actually feel our connection growing stronger again. Why don't we sit outside and watch the sunrise. 

Piper: I'd like that.  

(Outside.) 

Piper: This is really beautiful. 

Leo: I know, almost as beautiful as you. 

Piper: I love you. 

Leo: I love you too. 

Piper: Hey Leo, do me a favour; if I ever talk about divorce again hit me over the head with a frying pan. 

Leo: (laughs) Speaking of pans, I wonder how your kitchen looks with Phoebe trying to make breakfast. 

Piper: Ah, another reason to look forward to going home, having to clean up the upside down kitchen. 

--------- 

( third date.)

Night, Prue and Marc have just come back from their date. 

Prue: So do you want to come in? 

Marc: Sure I would. 

Prue: Would you like something to drink? 

--------- 

Next morning, kitchen. 

Phoebe: So Piper called and said she and Leo are back on track and they'll be back this afternoon and…okay Prue what happened on your date last night you've been smiling like a Cheshire cat non-stop. (As if in answer to her question Marc walks into the kitchen.) Oh (She says with a grin.) 

Prue: Hi 

Marc: Hi (They stare at each other.) 

Phoebe: Okay I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone. (She exits.) 

Marc: I'll see you then. 

Prue: Hopefully soon. 

Marc: Definitely. 

Prue: Bye. 

Marc: Bye. 

Prue: Bye. 

Marc: Bye. 

Prue: Bye. 

Marc: Bye, okay I really need to go now. (He leaves.)  

--------- 

Mausoleum, Phoebe enters. 

Phoebe: Hi Cole. 

Cole: Hi Phoebe. 

Phoebe: Here. (She hands him something covered in dark blue wrapping paper.) 

Cole: What is this? 

Phoebe: I just came to say happy birthday. 

Cole: Oh, I didn't realise it was we don't really celebrate birthdays in the underworld, how did you know it was my birthday? 

Phoebe: I have my ways, so are you going to open it or not?  

Cole: (he rips the wrapping paper off, there is a beautifully carved silver photo frame with the word FAMILY carved at the bottom inside was a photo of Leo, Piper, Prue, Phoebe and himself all smiling into the camera.) This is amazing where did you find this photo? 

Phoebe: I don't remember when it was taken, but I know how you have been feeling like you aren't part of our family and feeling not accepted by the others that's why you have been so snappy so I decided to show you that we all see you as part of the family, take the photo out and look at the back of it. 

Cole: (He turned the photo around and on the back he saw that each person had written a couple of lines-even Prue- who he thought still hated him. His heart filled with warmth at the things they had written.) Thank you this is a wonderful gift. 

Phoebe: Are you crying? 

Cole: (In a teary voice.) No. 

Phoebe: I'm glad you like it. 

--------- 

The manor, Piper and Lei are back, everyone is there. They all give Cole presents and they are talking about family and stuff. They say they will all make it through together, and Piper and Leo agree to never let their insecurities get such a strong hold on them again. They are all united, their bonds are stronger than ever but will the might of their bonds be able to withstand the power of dreams? 


	7. secrets

Chapter seven: 

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters yet, but I will, and then everyone is doomed. HaHaHa. 

Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Leo and Cole are sitting in the kitchen. Suddenly a silver body appears and forms into a girl the girl looks similar to Ann but looks younger. 

Before anyone even has time to ask she has already started a little monologue about herself, her voice seems to be devoid of emotion. 

Girl: I'm Cassandra, Cass for short. If anyone calls me Cassie they'll be sorry. I'm Anna's younger sister and I don't want to be here any more than you'll want me here once you've met me but I have to be here cos Anna's busy and the situation has got real bad. I'm thirteen by the way, and I wont get in your way if you don't get in mine. 

With that she stomped up the stairs, went into the room Ann had slept in a few weeks before and slammed the door shut. 

Prue: Well she definitely didn't act like Ann. 

Cole: Did you guys notice she kept calling Ann Anna maybe she isn't her sister. 

Piper: Or maybe because Ann is a fake name. 

Phoebe: Well I guess for now we just have to trust her. 

--------- 

The source from the future appears in Cyonique's room. 

Cyon: My liege. 

Source: You are doing well; you have got everyone in the future on full alert. But you must work quicker. This time Cassandra has been sent here. But we can probably turn this to our advantage. 

Cyon: How? 

Source: The oracle has found that for some reason that is unknown if your plan is successful it wont be as though she never existed, it will just be her stopping to exist at that moment in time in the future. So Cassandra will probably take over where her sister left off. But Cassandra is a very vengeful girl so it has been decided that you must attempt to turn her evil. 

Cyon: I will try. 

Source: I can tell that you are breaking Piper, but you are not succeeding with Leo. What are you planning to do about this? 

Cyon: First of all whether Leo is breaking or not doesn't matter. There is a significant strain on their relationship and second of all if I make Leo's dreams too intense he will catch on, unlike the witch he knows of dream weavers. 

Source: Do not take that tone with me; it is for me to say what has relevance. Explain what you plan on doing and I will decide on whether your plan is competent. 

Cyon: Well I have a number of options on where to go from here. I can keep bombarding them with dreams so intense that they don't want to go to sleep, they will keep awake and will soon start falling asleep through the day eventually they wont be able to tell when they are asleep or awake. It will drive them insane. 

Source: I have a feeling there is a but 

Cyon: Well it definitely increases the chances of them finding out. Also if the dreams are so bad it will be easier for them to believe that they aren't true, it could backfire and bring them closer. 

Source: You imbecile, you better have a better plan or I might have to give you a first hand tour of the torture chamber. 

Cyon: (Nervous) er, yes of course I do my liege, I could give them subtle dreams to make them believe the other one no longer care's about them or the other one is being unfaithful or thinking of leaving them. They would start to argue about each other not being honest and get increasingly agitated that they are being blamed for something and not knowing what. They would decide that it is better to end the relationship. 

Source: And what is the draw back of this one. 

Cyon: It will take time. 

Source: More than the two months we have? 

Cyon: Maybe, maybe not. 

Source: (Yelling) What do you mean, maybes do us no good, you are hinging this plan on a maybe. 

Cyon: I will pull it off if needs be, I'll just have to be careful. 

Source: Any other plans? 

Cyon: I could send them dreams of bad things happening to their children and try to convince them that bringing children into the world of the charmed ones would be cruel. 

Source: I don't like that plan. You will come up with a better plan or another dream weaver will be sent here to carry out the mission. 

Cyon: Yes my Liege. 

The source left. 

--------- 

Next day, morning. Cyonique hadn't given Leo or Piper any dreams that night as she was still thinking of an angle. Kitchen, Piper is serving Phoebe, Cole and Cassandra pancakes for breakfast. (Everyone else has already had breakfast.) 

Cole: So Cassandra what's with the attitude? 

Phoebe: Cole don't 

Cole: Well someone had to ask. 

Cass: I hate you that's what's up, but I have to help if you're gonna save the future. 

Piper: Would you mind telling us why you hate us so much? 

Cass: (After a short silence.) That would involve telling you the future, can't do that. 

Phoebe: So Piper how are things with you and Leo going. 

Piper: Just fine, we're working on things, I'm sure we can deal with anything that comes along. I can't believe I had decided that we should get a divorce so hastily.  

Phoebe: Well I suppose everyone has times when they doubt their marriage. 

Piper: I suppose you are right. 

--------- 

(Fourth date.)

Lunchtime, Prue is meeting Marc for lunch. 

Marc: Hi Prue, how's your day been? 

Prue: You know work is work… 

Marc: But seeing me gets you through the day. 

Prue: Cocky aren't you. 

Marc: It's how I got where I am today. 

Prue: So what job do you do? 

Marc: (Hesitating.) Well I'm kind of a jack-of-all-trades, can't really stay in one place. I actually just quit a job as a veterinary nurse on Wednesday. 

Prue: Why?  

Marc: Just time to move on. 

Prue: I don't think I could ever do that I always crave stability. Although when I left my job at bucklands to become a photographer that was a bit spontaneous. So what other jobs have you had? 

Marc: Well it's been quite a variety; Advertising agent, skydiving instructor, stock broker, Youth worker/councillor, business owner, those are all the main ones I'm sure I've had hundreds of odd jobs though working in small shops, cleaning, things like that. 

Prue: That definitely is variety. 

Marc: I'm really sorry but I have to go, shall we have dinner tonight my place? 

Prue: But you just got here, what's the matter? 

Marc: Nothing I just need to go right now  

Prue: Well all right. 

Marc: I'll pick you up tonight at eight. 

Prue: Sure. (He rushes off.) 

--------- 

At the manor. 

Cyon: Hello Cassandra, I see you aren't faking your name like your sister. 

Cass: Melinda had to fake her name otherwise everyone would have known. You do know you have no chance of getting away with this. 

Cyon: You know I have noticed that you are very different from Melinda, people say you are nowhere near as powerful as her. I could give you a chance to prove them wrong. 

Cass: Are you saying I should join evil. 

Cyon: You have an extremely vengeful personality. I know you must hate always being overshadowed by your sister, she always got all of your parent's attention and you got none. I know you resent her; I'm giving you the chance to destroy her. 

Cass: You are right I do believe in vengeance and on a certain level I resent my sister. But I am vengeful because unlike Melinda I was raised on the battlefield. And unlike Melinda I watched my mother dying. Then watched my father-the pacifist- snap the necks of every demon in the squadron that had killed her. Sometimes vengeance is called for. 

Cyon: That is my point, she was always kept protected kept out of harms way while you suffered you deserve vengeance on her. Us working together would be the best for both of us. 

Cass: My family is all I have, and you want to destroy them. I will not work with you; it is taking a great effort from stopping every fibre of my being from destroying you. 

Cyon: But you know what will happen if you destroy me. 

Cassandra grabs Cyonique by the neck and pushes her up against the wall, she keeps a firm grip on her neck while she speaks. 

Cass: Yes I do. But unlike my older sister I don't care as much for the greater good, I don't care if the entire population of the world die as long as I can keep my family safe. I'm not going to refrain from doing things just because it might interfere with the greater good. And that includes that I will not refrain from killing you if needs be. (She lets go of her neck.)  

Cyon: You speak as though you are evil already. That's probably why your parent's always treated you the way they do, they knew you would turn evil. 

Cass: (Yelling.) My parents care the same amount for both of us. Our circumstances are merely different. 

Cyon: Come on Cassandra, I can see all the hate in you. 

Cass: It's hatred for you. (With that she stormed out of the room, she was furious. What Cyonique had said had really got to her, it always did. Everyone thought she was so strong but she wasn't.) 

She stormed into the kitchen to get a glass of water but when she saw Cole sitting alone there, her rage got control of her. She grabbed a knife and rapidly brought it towards Cole, trying to stab him in the heart. 

Cass: I don't care how many innocents you save in the future it would be better for everyone if you died now. 

Cole luckily caught on to her wrist but as he tried to push the knife away from himself it slipped and sliced into Cassandra's arm. 

Cass: Aaargh, get away from me. (She ran to the corner of the kitchen and put a force field around herself, it was dome shaped, transparent and pale blue. Then she sank to the floor and broke down crying, it was a mixture of frustration and pain: both emotional pain and physical pain, emotional pain from all the turmoil in her life and physical pain from the cut running down her forearm with a stream of blood gushing out of it. She then started screaming.) 

Cass: Daaaaad, daaad. 

All the commotion brought everyone into the kitchen. 

Phoebe: What's the matter, what's going on? 

Cass: He attacked me; he was trying to kill me. (She then began screaming for her father again. The others tried to approach her but the force field prevented them from doing so. They could see she was very upset and they all shot cold glares at Cole who just stood there helplessly he knew there was nothing he could say that would make them believe him.) 

Soon a silver figure began forming, it looked like 1and ½ people. As soon as they were fully formed everyone could see there was a young child of about six in the persons arms. The person immediately kneeled down and enveloped Cassandra into a hug and without hesitation healed her. 

Person: Calm down, what's going on. 

Everyone could immediately tell by the voice that it was Leo. So they were not that surprised when he turned and they saw him. He looked older his eyes held much sorrow and regret. Seemingly not caring about how odd it must seem or about having blown their cover he turned to everyone and said calmly: What is going on? (A/N: From this point in time this Leo will be referred to as future Leo, F.Leo for short.) 

Phoebe: It seems that Cole tried to hurt Cassandra. 

F.Leo: (To Cassandra.) Okay what actually happened?

Cass: (Mumbling.) I tried to stab him. 

Everyone looks shocked. Then everyone began talking at once asking questions and lecturing it was quite chaotic.  

F.Leo: All your questions will get answered in time, there is no use bombarding us with them now. But I believe one of Phoebe's questions was valid, why did you try to stab him? 

Cass: I don't know. 

There was silence. The little six-year-old girl that had come with F.Leo was now staring intently at Piper. 

Girl: Mummy? 

F.Leo realised that faith would probably bring up Piper being dead very soon if they didn't leave. Also Cassandra would probably only make the situation worse, it was time for them to leave. He took Cassandra's hand. 

F.Leo: (To Cassandra.) I think it would be better if you came back to the future. (He then pulled Faith away from Piper before she could divulge any information that would make the situation dire.) Come on Faith we have to leave. 

Without another word F.Leo, Cassandra and Faith leave the same way Ann/Melinda did. 

Everyone just stands around not sure what to say or do.

Phoebe: What just happened. 

Prue: I have no idea. 

Piper: Do you think Cole could be evil in the future? 

Cole: She said something about me saving innocents though. Besides I can't think of anything that would make me turn back. Cassandra just seemed really angry about something. 

Piper: Maybe she was angry with someone. Okay who was the last person to speak to her? 

Phoebe: Does it really matter? 

Piper: Yes it does matter I refuse to believe that one of my future children tried to kill someone for no apparent reason. 

Leo: I saw her coming out of Cyonique's room. 

Prue: Okay come on lets go talk to her. 

Leo: Wait a minute, something weird is going on I think we should talk about this first. 

Cole: What do you mean? 

Leo: When was the last time you had a premonition about the "demon" that was going to attack Cyonique? 

Phoebe: About a couple of weeks ago. 

Prue: That is quite long.  

Phoebe: Yeah I can't believe I didn't realise it, I have never had premonitions so far before the attack. 

Cole: Maybe your powers are advancing. 

Leo: I don't think this would be a result of powers advancing. 

Piper: Then what can it be? 

Leo: Was there anything different about your premonitions with Cyonique in them? 

Phoebe: Well now that I think of it they looked exactly like ordinary premonitions but they didn't feel the same, I didn't have the same physical connection with what was happening. What could that mean? 

Leo: I have no idea. 

Cole: Could it be possible for the source to send premonitions to Phoebe? 

Leo: Since the elders send some premonitions to Phoebe it should be possible I suppose. 

Prue: Do you think the source sent the premonitions as a distraction? 

Cole: Maybe, there must be a reason why Cassandra was so angry with Cyonique. 

Phoebe: (Jokingly.) Maybe Cyonique is the demon. 

Everyone turns to look at her looks of realisation on their faces. 

Prue: She could be. 

Piper: But wouldn't Melinda or Cassandra have told us if that was the case. 

Leo: Well there is all that affecting the future stuff they had to let us figure it on our own. Although we still cannot be sure that she is a demon. 

Prue: We should have someone watching her room at all times, but at the same time we have to make sure she doesn't suspect us thinking these things.   

Piper: I'll go on first watch. 

Prue: Okay make sure she doesn't spot you. I have to get ready for my date.  

--------- 

(1 hour later.) 

Prue and Marc are sitting in his house eating. 

Prue: This is a lovely meal, do you cook often? 

Marc: Not really, I do like cooking though. But I'm always so busy. 

Prue: I know what you mean I never seem to have a spare moment. 

--------- 

Piper is standing outside Cyonique's room looking through the keyhole. Leo walks over to her. 

Leo: I can take over now if you want. 

Piper: No its okay, I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight anyway I might as well just stay here all night. 

Leo: Are you okay. 

Piper: Yes, I was just thinking about our children. Cassandra is very violent. 

Leo: Well she definitely didn't get it from me. 

Piper: (Laughs) I know, I was just thinking I knew that bringing up a child around all this violence would have affects, but I never thought that one of my kids would end up like that. 

Leo: Well we don't really have the whole picture, anything could have happened and judging by how different Melinda and Cassandra are I would say that something did. 

(They hear the front door slam, and walk downstairs to see Prue storming in upset.)  

Piper: Woah, Prue what's wrong?

Prue: All guys are jerks. 

Piper: I take it your date didn't go so well. What happened? 

Prue: I thought everything was going great and then he just said he had to leave all of a sudden, he didn't have any reason to leave the phone never rang and his pager never went off. 

Leo: Well maybe he just remembered he had to be somewhere. 

Prue: He didn't even tell me where he was going, he just rushed off. 

Piper: Don't you think you are overreacting just a little? There was probably a perfectly reasonable explanation. 

Prue: But this isn't even the first time, he is always rushing off like this. 

Piper: Well the best thing to do is to talk to him. 

Prue: Yeah I will. 

A while later, Prue is sitting alone in the solarium when the phone rings. She answers.  

Prue: Hello, Prue Halliwell. 

Marc: Hi, I just wanted to apologise I got the feeling you were upset when I left. 

Prue: Of course I was upset, you just ran off. You better have a good reason for it. 

Marc: I do have a good reason. There is something really important I have to tell you and after I do you might not want us to be together anymore. 

Prue: What are you talking about? 

Marc: I think it would be best if I told you in person. 

Prue: Oh no you don't, you aren't going to postpone telling me whatever it is that is so important. 

Marc: That's why I'm right here. (The doorbell rings.) 

Prue: (Laughs as she opens the door.) If you keep turning up like this I'm going to start thinking you are stalking me. 

Marc: Well I'm just not willing to loose you. This is the first time in a long time I have felt this strongly about a woman. 

Prue: I have strong feelings about you as well, now why don't you come in and tell me what you need to. 

Marc: (Tensing up.) Why don't you make us both some coffee first?  

Prue: (Laughs quietly.) Fine leave me in suspense. (She says trying to lighten the mood.) 

Marc: (Sits on the sofa as Prue makes the coffee.) His thoughts are as follows: Why am I telling her this, we stand no chance. Even if she doesn't freak out completely she still wont want anything to do with me. 

Prue: Her thoughts are as follows: I can't believe this, the first decent guy I meet in ages. It must be really serious he is nowhere near his usual happy-go-lucky self. I bet he wants to tell me he is married with 2.4 children or something like that. (She hands Marc his coffee.) 

Marc: Well I guess I should start. Erm well um er I know this is going to sound well …I would just like to ask you to listen to the whole explanation before you tell me to get out. This is going to be hard. 

Prue: I can't promise anything, it depends on what you are going to say. 

Marc: Well here goes then… 

AN: What is Marc hiding? Will him and Prue make it through? Does anyone care? Will they ever figure out that Cyon is a demon? Tune in next time to find out. Please review, and try to guess what Marc wants to tell Prue. The prize you will get for guessing correctly is invisible and doesn't exist but it may give me a random idea of how predictable I'm being.  


	8. evils of the future

Chapter 8: No name yet. 

An: Thanks for the reviews they really encourage me. The first part is the same but I have added to this chapter, I have had severe writer's block but as I am trying to force my way out of writers block I wrote this so if it's crappier than my other chapters don't blame me, blame the angels who deliver writers block. Enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters. I own Cyonique but will sell her for fifty pence or best offer. 

Piper and Leo are still outside Cyonique's door. Leo is spying through the keyhole and Piper has fallen asleep next to him. 

A few swirls of multi-coloured light began flowing out of Cyonique's head. They then turned into a cloud hovering above her with rays of blues and greens and indigo flowing out of it. 

Leo: Oh, wow. (He turns to Piper to wake her and realises she is having a bad dream. Then his suspicions rise so he continues to peer through the keyhole as he gently shakes her awake.) 

Piper: What is it? (As she says this Leo sees the last remnants of the cloud vanish as he realises what Cyonique is.) 

--------- 

Marc: I'm kind of like a guardian angel I know it sounds crazy and we are called white-lighters and we protect people from forces of evil and I'm not exactly human and its pretty much a chaotic 24/7 job and that's why I keep leaving and I can prove that I'm not crazy I… 

Prue: (Surprised) Marc I don't think you are crazy, I'm a witch. 

Marc: (He said the whole last part in one breath and is now panting he was surprised when Prue hadn't run out the door, now this new revelation struck him like a tone of bricks.) Whoa. 

Prue: This is bad. 

Marc: I know, but I really like you I want to keep dating if that's okay with you. 

Prue: I thought all of you guys were strongly against breaking rules. 

Marc: What can I say I'm a rebel; I've had my wings clipped more times than anyone in the above. That's why I didn't know you are a witch my radar power hasn't been given back to me yet since the last time they were clipped. 

Prue: I would definitely love for us to keep dating. 

Marc: That's settled then. Wait a minute are you related to Piper Halliwell in any way? 

Prue: She's my sister. 

Marc: I'm dating one of the infamous charmed ones this rocks. 

Prue: How come you know about Piper being a charmed one but not me? 

Marc: Leo talks about her so much you would have to be deaf to not know about her. 

--------- 

Leo: She's a dream-weaver; they can weave dreams into peoples sleep. 

Piper: (Still half asleep.) What? 

Leo: Lets get everyone into the kitchen and talk about this. 

Time lapse. Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole are in the kitchen discussing what to do. 

Phoebe: Cole I don't think your idea is good, we shouldn't attack straight away but should try and find out what her plan is.

Leo: I agree with Phoebe, far too little is known of dream-weavers. 

The door opened and Prue came in with Marc following. 

Leo: Marcus what are you doing here! 

Marc: I'm with Prue. 

Leo: This is the Marc you are dating? 

Prue: Yeah, I just found out he is a white-lighter. 

Leo: (To Marc) Well I think you're about to see the elders actually angry for the first time. 

Marc: Well it's there fault if they had given me back my witch radar quicker I wouldn't have asked Prue out. (Grinning.) I should thank them. 

--------- 

One week later, they have gathered information and spied on Cyonique and are prepared to confront her. So they told her they have called a meeting they want her to attend. They made up something about what the meeting was for. 

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Leo are waiting in the kitchen for Cyonique when Marc orbs in. 

Marc: Hi all (They all see that there are many types of insects all over him.) 

Prue: What the hell happened to you? 

Marc: The elders' idea of a lesson, for beings that are supposed to protect the greater good they can sure act childish sometimes. 

Leo: That's just for starters wait until they start sending tigers and lions to your quarters. 

Marc: I can handle anything they throw at me…seriously tigers? 

Loe: Seriously you should have seen all the things they did to try and break Piper and I up. 

Marc: Well Prue and I are staying together; if you could put up with it I'm sure I'll have no trouble after all you are a weakling. 

Piper: And I'm sure he's exaggerating (She said noticing Prue looking at Marc worried.) 

Marc: You know what I don't get, I've broken almost every rule in the book and got my wings clipped so many times I'm sure even they have lost count. So why did this make them so much more angry? 

Leo: Many reasons including that it's one of the only times they know they are fighting a losing battle. 

Piper: What do you mean? 

(Everyone fell silent as Cyonique entered the room.) 

Phoebe: (Very unsubtly.) We were just thinking about how we have had no more happening involving the demon after you. 

Cyonique had been close to giving up and the source was also very angered by her. As she realised she had been caught her eyes glowed a lucid green. 

Prue reacted quickly and used her telekinesis to surround Cyonique with five crystals forming a force-field. 

Piper held up the potion she had made, as they began to question Cyonique. The elders wanted to know as much about Dream-weavers as possible as they were extremely rare. 

Cyon: Why should I answer any of these questions, you are just going to kill me anyway. 

Prue: If you co-operate we will make it quick. 

Leo: What exactly are you trying to do here your powers aren't strong enough to kill anyone. 

After a couple of hours they get tired of Cyonique's evasiveness and have let their guard down after some trying she manages to break through the force field as she is from the future and the future world is very different. Piper immediately throws the vanquishing potion on Cyonique and as she screams she cries out: You fools! The source has the parallels connected with me, this will be your undoing. 

Leo and Marc's faces look on afraid, as they were the only ones to properly understand the meaning of Cyonique's words. 

A swirling vortex of angry oranges and dark poisoned reds appeared and pulled Cyonique into it. The others gazed on in awe and shock as vines of blood red extended from the vortex and each one reached out to a person. Everyone was somehow paralysed and could make no move to escape the vines as they slowly –as though they were snakes climbing out of baskets to the rhythm of a flute- reached towards everyone, wrapped around them and dragged them towards the vortex. 

When they got to the vortex it enlarged so everyone could go through simultaneously. There was a blinding silver light as they felt their bodies being pulled through the vortex. They all stood up when they got to the other side, to see the last remnants of the vortex disappear and see that Cyonique was nowhere in sight. 

They looked around and saw a world that held no similarity to the one they knew. 

---------  

AN: I have almost finished this and I am planning a sequel any ideas you might have for something in the sequel would be appreciated. Please review.   


	9. evils of the future

Chapter nine: Evils of the future. 

AN: I have added to the previous chapter as well so you might have to go back and read chapter 8 again to understand properly.                   ********Happy New Year**********

Disclaimer: If I did own charmed I would have already shot myself over what was happening with Cole and Phoebe. Sob. 

Piper: where are we? 

Leo: In the future, the source had Cyonique connected to this time so if she failed it would bring us forward in time. 

Prue: If the source knows we are here he is probably looking for us. 

Piper: Does anyone have any idea how to get out of here, this place is kind of creepy. 

Cole: I don't know how but we need to get back as soon as possible

Leo: Or the course of the future could be drastically changed. 

Cole: It's going to be extremely difficult if not impossible, if what I've heard about these parallel connection time loops is correct. We should get started. 

Phoebe: Even if our being brought here was influenced by the source there is probably still some other reason we are here. Still something we are supposed to do. And Piper what do you mean this place is creepy it seems perfect. 

Piper: That's exactly what I mean, it seems too perfect. I sense that there is something very wrong like this is all some big guise. 

Leo: It's like a perfect guise for something that is deeply and perfectly wrong. 

Marc: You two both sound warped. This place is beautiful. 

Prue: Is anyone other than Piper and Leo getting this feeling? 

Piper: It's more than a feeling, it's like a profound sense that reaches and calls to your soul. (Everyone else says they see nothing wrong with the place.) 

Prue: Even if it is only Leo and Piper we should still find out why they are feeling this way and why it is only them feeling this. 

Stranger: Maybe because it's their daughter who is the main cause of all this. 

They all turn towards the being that has just appeared, it is completely concealed by a frayed green garment and has a mask covering its face. 

Piper: Who are you? 

Stranger: I have been sent to guide you. 

Prue: Why should we believe you? 

Stranger: Look, you guys are very powerful magickal beings. Its not like you couldn't defend yourselves if it was something fishy. Just follow me. 

Reluctantly and warily they followed, after all they had no other way to find out anything about where they are. And it seemed they could trust her. 

The streets were so different, and they seemed so…fresh. They gleamed in the bright sunlight, as did the long buildings in place of houses. The buildings were extremely long they went on and on and on and were quite narrow for their length. They didn't appear to stop just extend to another part of the building. The stranger told them it would be quicker to go through one so they entered through one of the many doors. 

There were many long, wide brightly lit corridors the lights were balls of energy balanced on pillars. There were many chambers on the sides of the corridors though they entered none, after an hour or so they emerged on the other side. 

Everyone had mostly been in silent awe the whole time. 

Phoebe: That was so amazing, just when you have absorbed the beauty of one section you get to another and the style is completely different. 

Stranger: That's mainly because SHE got tired of one style after a few yards and kept deciding to change it. I used to think it was so wonderful the way a style completely took over the space it had with the walls and ceilings and floors and sometimes ornaments or furniture in the actual corridor. 

Leo: It definitely is very magical and magnificent. 

Piper: What did you mean you used to think? 

Stranger: I actually helped to design and paint a small section, everyone thought everything was perfect but it turned out it was all a dream masking the truth.   

Cole: Just what do you mean by that? 

Stranger: You'll know soon. 

They carried on walking down the streets talking quietly amongst themselves. Commenting on their situation and surroundings, noticing the immaculate litter-free state of the roads.  

They stopped at some huge gates beyond which was a palace gazing at it they saw a large variety of architectural and cultural styles and many intricate designs. A guard approached. He wore a dark purple robe with golden printing. 

Guard: What do you want? 

Stranger: We need to see the queen. 

They were lead to a large chamber with beds. 

Guard: You will stay in the waiting chambers until tomorrow morning then it will be decided whether you may see her. (He leaves) 

Stranger: Listen carefully there are like a zillion things we have to do. (The being began unwrapping the many layers of tattered and torn green cloth she was covered in. They saw that she was a woman with raven black hair and a pale complexion. As we see her we find that it is- **Paige** I will from now on refer to her as Paige although they don't know that she is their sister)  

Phoebe: So America has a queen now? 

Paige: She isn't queen of America she is the queen of the world. I have to show you something, be quiet and don't let anyone see you.  

They all creep out of the room and Paige carefully leads them to the back entrance of the throne room. The back door opens to a little passageway that is part of the throne room they peek around the wall to see the main part of the room. 

They are all shocked as they see that the queen is…Melinda. 

--------- 

Piper: Why are we sneaking around? (They all walk into the throne room, not seeing Paige slip away and out the door.) 

Guards immediately take hold of them. Melinda looks up in surprise. 

Melinda: Who are you and why are you impersonating my family? 

Leo: The source linked a time loop onto Cyonique and we got moved forward in time. 

Mel: I see. Let them go and set them places at the table they must be hungry. 

Guard: Are you sure they are trustworthy? 

Mel: If they were not, it is not as though they could cause any damage. 

--------- 

Time lapse- Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Marc and Melinda are seated at a large dinning table. 

Prue: So what happened to lead to all this? 

Mel: Many colossal events took place in the past seventeen years that caused massive changes. As you've probably already realised the world of magick is now common knowledge. I cannot tell you much more though as your knowledge of these events could change the course of the future drastically and the source will have succeeded. 

Phoebe: What can you tell us?

Mel: I'll tell you why the source did what he did in case he tries something like this again. You see the source is greatly weakened and so was trying to destroy me, and hence the destiny I bring to the world by trying to ensure I was never born. 

Piper: Did he seriously believe he could break Leo and I up with some dreams? 

Everyone Looks at Piper. 

Piper: Okay, so for a while there things were bad but you know I wouldn't have actually gone through with a divorce. 

Phoebe: I guess it shows how desperate he is. 

Mel: It wasn't just dreams, it was also subliminal messages and I don't think the source thought you would break up permanently, just long enough. We were worried for a while. But everything is fine now as long as we get you all back in the past before next month and that isn't going to be any problem as this place is filled with greatly magickal beings. I'm sure we will find some beings capable of sending you back.  

--------- 

After dinner they were shown to some guest quarters, the rooms were very high and the ceilings had paintings of spirits and fairies the rooms looked as though they were from an old church. But the windows weren't stain glass unlike some parts of the corridors they had been through earlier. Just as they noticed that the windows didn't match the rest of the rooms Prue spotted Paige's head bob outside one window waving at them to let her in. Phoebe opened the window and helped Paige in. 

Piper: What's wrong with using the door? 

Paige: No one can know I'm here, it's complicated. You have to come with me now. 

Piper: I think it's best that we stay here.  

Prue: If you are sneaking around you are obviously an enemy of Melinda, which means you are an enemy of ours. 

Paige: Listen you just have to trust me. I'm not the enemy. 

Phoebe: Why would she lead us straight to Melinda if she were the enemy? 

Cole: I don't know but I don't think you should go with her. 

Prue: I'll go alone, you all wait here. 

After some more arguing it had been decided that just the charmed ones would go in case anything happened, the guys had agreed to this very reluctantly and were very unhappy about it. 

--------- 

They were going along the back roads behind the palace. Paige was walking fast in front of Prue, Phoebe and Piper. 

Phoebe: Does she seem familiar to anyone? 

Prue: I don't think so I'm not sure. 

Piper: There are similarities but I have no idea. 

Paige: (Calling back) Hey guys, I found someone I think you've met. 

They go to where Paige is and see Cassandra kicking a ball against a wall. 

Phoebe: She and Melinda have very different taste in clothes. 

Prue: She is very different to all of her surroundings. She doesn't quite blend in. 

Piper who had been adoringly watching her future daughter play with the ball then spoke: She looks fine to me. 

Cassandra was indeed very different; Melinda had been dressed very elegantly with her hair flowing perfectly whereas Cass was dressed in a loose t-shirt and jogging bottoms with her hair tied in a messy ponytail. As for her surroundings if it had been a painting it would be clear she did not belong in it. Magnificent buildings all clean and dream-like, there were guards wearing the rich purple and gold uniforms and even other people were dressed in robes and velvet and much jewellery that seemed ancient. It was like Cass was from a completely different era; actually she was from the time the charmed ones had just come from. And everyone else seemed do be dressed as the royalty of the Middle Ages would have. 

Prue: But then everyone here dresses so odd. 

Phoebe: I guess the saying wait long enough and it will come back into fashion does ring true. 

Prue: Yeah, only had to wait a few of hundred years. 

They approached Cassandra. 

Piper: Hi Cassandra, it's nice to see you again. 

Hi, Cass said monotonously. 

Prue: So this is where you live, very grand. 

Cass: I don't live here. 

They continued trying to start a conversation but Cassandra was mostly dismissive, she eventually turned to Paige and said: Weren't you supposed to be taking them somewhere? 

Paige: Yes, we should carry on now. (She again rushed ahead, as though she was keeping watch.) 

Phoebe: I just noticed that our "guide's" clothes are closer to our time as well. 

Piper: (Running up to Paige.) Where are you taking us? 

Paige: There are things that need to be done. 

Phoebe: So we were brought here for a reason. 

Paige: Of course.  

AN: This story is complete. But there will be a sequel, which is where the main plot takes place. Please review and say what you thought of the whole fic in general. 


End file.
